A Tale of Cherry and Raven
by shippo24
Summary: Beautiful, wealthy and married to a fine gentleman: Kiyoteru the raven haired prince... As a princess, Meiko has anyhing but freedom to see the outside world. Until one day, a young rascals kidnap her. Meiko now encountered in the bittersweet side of the world, politics and wild love affair. - mind to RnR? :)


-DISCLAIMER-

I don't own Vocaloid and don't get any material profit from this work. Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation.

================AUTHOR NOTES============== ===========================================================================

FAQ: is English your first language?

Me: No, English is not my first language. Im an Asian, to be precise... an Indonesian. But I prefer to wrote in English cause it's easier to express my feelings rather than using Bahasa. Sorry for the improper dictions and grammar, I'll always try to improve it :workout:

Thanks for reading my fanfict and don't forget to leave a review if you want. Im not biting anyone expect you are too cute :LOL: Ah, btw... This fict will have a several adult scene and violence so I rated it in M section. Read at personal risk, but please enjoy

**A Tale of Cherry and Raven**

I. The Marriage

It's almost midnight. Two shadows standing in front of wooden door, with a dimmed light, looking to each other face with a hundred confusions. They try to draw a smile in their face, but still... a tensed feeling can't be hidden. Several watchmen stand still, their armor and sword are shiny. They wait for a command.

The taller shadow waving his hand, "You may leave now. I can protect the princess by myself..."

The watchmen instantly dismissed, leaving the couple in a huge room. The atmosphere getting colder, and muted... there's no voice. Even the winds feels afraid to disturb. Only the insolence clock, ticking apathetically. The taller shadow lights up more candles. Now they can see each other face clearly. A raven haired man, wearing a glasses and a reddish brown haired woman standing firmly. They dressed in a wedding rob and gown.

"Want some drink, princess?" the man, Kiyoteru, offering a glass of wine.

Meiko nodded cluelessly, "Thank you..."

She take a small gulp, then grasping the glass impatiently. It's bitter and have a strong fragrance. Her eyes gazed to a gentleman in front of him. The wedding ceremony just finished. She has a husband now. She don't know how to act, since they only met two times before tonight. The emptiness fills her heart, contrary with her luxurious gown, which full of laces and diamonds. Meiko holds her tears, a dissapointment overflowing in her mind. Her breath suddenly heavier. She doesn't know anything about this marriage.

"May I hold your hand?" Kiyoteru ask in a wavering voice. To tell the truth, there's also a confusion overflowing in his heart. His eyes gazing to the beautiful lady in front of him, there's no flaw... except that sad face. They are a married couple and asking for such a thing is a stupid question. Even though Kiyoteru knows this marriage is only for their empire's sake, but he never has an intention to hurt anybody. Especially a princess like her...

"You may..." Meiko put a fake smile and open her hand. Kiyoteru hold it tight, and kiss it thoroughly. It's smooth and the fragrance is sweet, but its cold, like a dead rose petals, a coldness of flower on his mother's graveyard. Brings back Kiyoteru feeling of loneliness and sadness, because the most important women in his world disappear. A painful feeling that makes him couldn't feel any happiness even though there is a woman around.

Kiyoteru release Meiko's hand and draw a faint smile.

"You know..." Meiko paused her own voice, "You allowed to 'doing more' if you want. We are a married couple after all, aren't we?" She whispers in a very small voice. It's bad. Meiko knows that her words are just too straightforward. But she just can't think other words to get over this awkwardness.

Surprised of his new wife proposal, Kiyoteru bewildered and force himself to giggling. He jumped to bed and waving his hand, "Come here if you dare..." he made a mocking face. Meiko walks to the bed with a trembling body, doesn't know what will happen later.

Kiyoteru open his coat; loosen his necktie and shirt's collar. He doesn't feel anything. His hand just moving unconsciously, along with a temporary blank sight when he put out his glasses. He winked several times to see clearer. In front of him, Meiko loosen her waistband and her upper gown, only leaving a thin red nightgown. She looks like a goddest come to the earth.

"Here... sleep beside me..." Kiyoteru smile and pat the empty side of the bed. Meiko move to the bed stealthily, her heart is about to explode when the distance between them is getting near. She close her eyes when their distance only 10 centimeters left. She is the one who proposed this act. She feels idiot now. She doesn't know anything about sexual intercourse. She just know to allow her husband touch her everywhere. But never imagine that everywhere means everywhere. From a visible parts of your body until the hidden one.

"Hello, princess... how are you?" Kiyoteru pats Meiko hair. It's just a small act. But Meiko feels like she is about to be thrown by a huge ball, she shivered and biting her own lips. "Ah.. Im.. sorry, Im fine, thanks.. prince Hiyama..." Meiko opened her eyes discreetly, seeing a perfectly carved porcelain doll in front of her face. The prince looks so charming, with a sharp eyes and shiny black hair.

"Hm.. it seems like we need to create a nickname for each other, how do you think?"

"I... it's good..." Meiko trembled, as Kiyoteru hands caress her cheek. "I'll call you 'My cherry...'. Do you like it?" the prince whispering calmly. Meiko nodded, "It's good..." she replied with the similar words. She feels like a death lingering her, her breath is getting heavier and her eyes is getting blurry. It's like walking in the empty graveyard. It's not a proper feeling for honeymoon. It should be sweet, filled with a flowery feelings, every touch and act should make you feels like flying...

At least that's what written in the literature books.

"What will you call me then?" Kiyoteru tries to make the conversation go on.

"My... My Raven?"

"Raven?" Kiyoteru laughing and covering his own mouth, "okay then..."

Meiko smiles. This time, she feels a little relieves. It's still awkward to feel another touch in her hair and cheeks. It's like the warmth of Kiyoteru's hand stained, make her blood pulse moving faster. But she must prepare herself for any event. It may be some sudden touch or even a straightforward attack. There's nothing Meiko could do but received it...

Yes. She is nothing.

Her way of life already written, she should married with a man that she didn't know, pregnant, and deliver a baby. So her father's plan to create a stronger empire will be fulfilled. She is nothing but a chess pawn. She could be sacrificed everytime. Like here. Like now...

Suddenly, there's a tears in her eyes. Flowing slowly. Meiko quickly wiped it before the prince realized it. But it's too late... Kiyoteru rolling his body, he looks at the ceiling and take a deep breath, "Both of us are scared, my cherry..." he murmured.

"Pardon?" Meiko look at the man beside her.

"It must be strange to do it without any special feelings..." Kiyoteru stares with a pricked eyes, "Do you ever loved somebody?"

Meiko shook her head, "I... don't understand that kind of feeling. I never meet somebody around my ages. I don't know how the world outside this gate looks. For my parents, I'm just a commodity... Polished goods that will sell to somebody. And finally, I sold to you."

The waterfall of tears comes down Meiko's face. It can't be helped. It's hurt to saying such things.

"My cherry..." Kiyoteru pondered and take a deep breath. His wide arms twined around Meiko's body, try to give a comfortable feeling, "You aren't a goods. You are a human..."

Meiko sobs and cry a bitter tear. There's nobody could have a heart to harm her. She is just too fragile and insecure. "I'm scared... Raven... I'm scared, disappointed and feels like nothing..." Meiko murmured, "There are a lot of things that I want to know outside this palace, there are a lot of things that I want to learn, there are a lot of things... But all I can do is just staying here until I die... "

Her words paused.

"Cry, if you want... Let them all out..." Kiyoteru caress Meiko's hair and embrace her tighter. Meiko feels stupid. She supposed to not complaining. She supposed to give a prince a best night. She supposed to be a fair lady...

"I'm sorry. I know I've ruined our first night with this grievance..."

Kiyoteru smiles and shook his head, "No. It's not ruined at all. A first night should be nice for both of us. If it doesn't... then it's not a first night..." he said calmly and takes a small distance from Meiko's body. Kiyoteru's shirt was tear-stained, but he stands to not wipe it. There's a more important thing than just fixing his shirt. It's about their life after being together...

"Thank you. You are a very kindhearted people..." Meiko whispered when Kiyoteru put a blanket above her body.

"Sleep, my Cherry... just sleep..." Kiyoteru replied gently, he caress Meiko's hair several times and stop it when the lady drowns into the slumber land.

Kiyoteru get up from the bed, looking around; throw his shirt to the floor and looking at the mirror. The prince pondered, once again. He gazed to the sleeping princess, listen to her calm breath. Her body looks gorgeous; her skin looks shiny, as smooth as silk, perfectly carved with a tantalized body contour. A guilty feeling engulfed Kiyoteru's heart. There's nothing wrong with the woman. The mistakes are on him.

He has no desire to touch her. Even just a single touch, even just a single caress... it's all fake...

-To be continued-


End file.
